1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a fence construction system; and, more particularly, to a system utilizing a high tensile wire jacketed by a polymer of vinyl coating. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a unique tensioning system for such fence constructions.
2. Background Information
Fences are commonly used to confine livestock, such as farm animals, steers, and thoroughbred race horses. Fences may vary greatly in both structure and materials used in their construction. Fence structures which are commonly available include those made of wire (barbed wire, chain link, etc.), and wood (picket, split rail, etc.).
The materials used to construct a particular fence are often selected on the basis of initial cost, upkeep cost, durability, strength, aesthetic characteristics and animal safety requirements. The most commonly used materials include metal and/or wood. While concrete and stone are readily available, the cost is often prohibitive.
The most commonly used fencing material for livestock has been barbed wire. This is due to the low cost of installation and maintenance that such material presents. However, barbed wire can cause painful and unsightly injury to valuable livestock. Also, such material is difficult for the animal to detect and, all too often, the animal is injured during contact with this unseen barrier. Other materials, such as web wire fencing and cyclone wire fencing suffer from similar limitations. In addition, they tend to be expensive to install and maintain and, over time, can also operate to injure livestock.
Wood fences, on the other hand, while expensive to install and maintain, generally do not operate to injure livestock. Wood fences also offer a pleasing and aesthetic appearance.
In order to solve the difficulties presented by commonly available wire and wood fences, another fencing system using high tensile wire jacketed by polymer or vinyl coating has been developed. This type of fencing is typified by that illustrated in FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,942. The text and figures of this patent are incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein. While the system of jacketed high tensile wire presents a satisfactory solution to the above mentioned problems, it still suffers from an elaborate installation process, which includes a series of complex procedures to tighten the individual wires after securing them to a series of fence posts.
Thus, there is a need for a fencing system which is relatively inexpensive, durable, strong, safe for physical contact with livestock, and relatively easy to install.